


A Bored Merlin Leads to a Fun Night

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Canon Era, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kinda, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot 2020 Bonus Challenge 1: Sex Magic, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Rimming, SSC, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Magic, bottom!Arthur, bottom!Merlin, explicit descriptions of various sex acts, ish, top!arthur, very slight/mild painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Though separated by distance, that doesn't mean Merlin and Arthur can't get each other off. Not when magic is involved.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	A Bored Merlin Leads to a Fun Night

“Arthur,” a whispery voice called, jolting Arthur out of his reverie. 

“Who’s there?” Arthur demanded, letting the intricately knotted pendant he’d been fiddling with drop down to his chest and sitting up straighter on the bed he’d been lounging on. 

“It’s me,” the voice said at a normal volume this time. “Merlin.” 

“Where are you? Arthur asked, searching about the candlelit room, trying to pierce his gaze through the shadows of the room to find the source of that infuriating (endearing) voice. 

“You’re wearing my gift,” Merlin said instead of answering and Arthur was quick to deny, “No, I’m not,” tucking the smooth metal pendant under the wide, open neckline of his nightshirt. 

“We wouldn’t be talking to each other right now if that were true,” Merlin said smugly, his tone recalling the moment he’d given Arthur the gift right before Arthur was set to depart, saying that Arthur should wear it if he ever found himself missing Merlin whilst away. Arthur had denied any such eventuality. 

That had been days ago, Arthur leaving Merlin behind and now his voice sounded as if he were sitting right next to Arthur on the bed. Knowing Merlin, Arthur was sorely tempted to flop onto his stomach and stick his head under the bed to check to make sure Merlin wasn’t actually ensconced under that. Resisting the impulse, Arthur brought the pendant back out and studied it instead, noticing nothing out of the ordinary or altered about it and yet Merlin’s voice was clear as he asked, “You fall asleep during any of the speeches yet?” 

“Ha, ha,” Arthur groused, leaning back against the pillows again, getting comfortable. “You fall out of any more trees?” 

“Honestly, at this point,” Merlin said exasperatedly. “I wish I had cause it would be something to _do_. Arthur, I’m so bored!” 

“I bet you are,” Arthur said without a trace of sympathy, still vexed that Merlin had managed to break his leg just in time to miss the peace summit and force Arthur to endure the tediousness alone. 

“Aren’t you going to offer to help?” Merlin asked demandingly and Arthur laughed, enjoying the familiarity of an evening spent arguing with Merlin. 

“What would you have me do?” Arthur asked good-naturedly. “We’re a good week’s travel apart.” 

“I actually wanted to try something,” Merlin said lowly and Arthur tensed at the seductive quality to Merlin’s voice, feeling a stirring of anticipation. 

“Oh?” Arthur asked, trying to sound off-hand and failing. 

“Yeah,” Merlin said, drawing out the word. “Tell me what you think.” Arthur didn’t have a chance to respond before Merlin was talking again. “I’m lying here, in my bed, imagining you next to me and I lick my tongue up your neck to your ear, which I take with my teeth and give a light bite.” 

“Ah,” Arthur startled, feeling a warm, wet tongue slide up from the join of his shoulder and neck all the way up to his ear and then a sharp sting from his earlobe. “How’re you doing that?” Arthur asked, feeling his chest rise and fall in slight pants as Merlin gave a dark chuckle. 

“How do you think?” Was Merlin’s cheeky reply. 

_Magic,_ it truly was a dexterous thing. 

“Can you feel what I say?” Arthur asked eagerly, scooting down on the bed and throwing his nightshirt off, giving his already semi-erect cock a light squeeze and imagining Merlin in much a similar state. 

“Why don’t you try and see?” Merlin said challengingly and Arthur was quick to comply. 

“I pound into your arse with force,” Arthur said confidently, his voice sounding loud in the empty room. “Stretching that tight hole of yours until you’re full of me.” 

“Ungh!” Merlin shouted and Arthur gave a satisfied smirk as he thrust into his clenched fist, imagining his hand was Merlin’s welcoming body. “Have you never heard of subtlety before?” Merlin griped loudly. 

“Are you saying you didn’t like it?” Arthur asked innocently. He could almost feel Merlin’s accusing eyes boring into him from a kingdom away. 

“I give your nipples a twist,” Merlin suddenly said vindictively. Arthur sucked in a shocked breath as his nipples pebbled instantly under a harsh onslaught of invisible fingers, his cock leaking a dribble of precum as his body arched. 

“Point taken,” Arthur gasped out as he struggled to get his breathing under control. 

“Good,” Merlin smirked before continuing. “I kiss away the sting and tease your nipples with my tongue, running the tip around each begging peak, only barely grazing the nubbins.” 

Arthur closed his eyes as Merlin’s talented tongue ignited a fire beneath his skin. He rubbed a palm over his right nipple and groaned at the dual sensation of wet tongue and hot hand pressing down on his sensitive flesh. 

“You have anything to add?” Merlin asked, sounding pleased with himself, and Arthur tried to regain some focus so he could reciprocate. 

“I…” Arthur struggled, the play at his nipples fading away after he spoke and giving him a little bit more clarity. “I kiss your mouth. It’s hot.” 

“Can I feel your tongue?” Merlin asked and Arthur wracked his brain, picturing all the things he’d done with Merlin in the past in an attempt to find the words he wanted. 

“I slip my tongue inside your mouth,” Arthur said. “Our tongues duel, thrusting like swords.” 

Merlin was silent for awhile and Arthur grazed his finger nails along his thighs, tightening the tension within his belly whilst not touching his cock. 

“I kiss from your mouth,” Merlin said breathlessly and Arthur felt a light caress against his lips. “To your cheek, down your throat, peppering kisses as I go.” 

A trail of soft, moist kisses spurred gooseflesh throughout Arthur’s body, Merlin’s words taking the kisses lower and lower, past Arthur’s nipples, across his spasming stomach, stopping right before reaching Arthur’s ready cock. Arthur gave a few desperate thrusts, his cock seeking a mouth that had disappeared. 

“I grab onto either side of your head and lead you down until you’ve taken my cock all the way down your throat,” Arthur said eagerly, anticipating that delicious heat to wrap around his cock but it never came. 

“You’re evil,” Arthur moaned and Merlin laughed, the sound coming out garbled, like he was trying to make the sound whilst his mouth was full. 

“I swirl my tongue around the head of your cock,” Merlin finally said, relenting, and Arthur gave a shout of encouragement as his cock pulsed in appreciation. “Before sucking the whole shaft down, twisting your balls slightly as I swallow.” 

“Merlin!” Arthur cried as pleasure tinged with just the right hint of pain flooded him. He heard Merlin’s ragged breathing mix with his own as he felt constricting muscle slide against the length of his cock. 

“Do you know what I’m doing, Arthur?” Merlin asked as Arthur rolled his hips, fucking into a face that wasn’t actually there. “I’ve got my fingers deep in my arse, imagining it’s you.” 

“I want to lick your arse,” Arthur admitted, regretting the loss of heat around his cock but wanting to give Merlin pleasure as well. “I want to lick and press my tongue against your entrance.” Merlin moaned and Arthur almost thought he could hear rhythmic slapping across this strange magical connection. “Spread your cheeks wide with my hands and lick all up your crease.” Arthur licked his lips, voice fading out as the fantasy overtook him. Merlin, on all fours, presenting his arse for Arthur’s taking, legs splayed and cock hanging, positioned perfectly for Arthur to grab whilst he buried his face in Merlin’s arse, Merlin grinding his hips back, seeking more from Arthur that Arthur was happy to give. 

“I straddle your hips and run my hand all along the length of your hard cock,” Merlin said, voice raspy. “Then I sink all the way down, clenching tightly as you fill me up.” Arthur’s back arched off the bed, his whole body one, taut bow as sensation overwhelmed him. He had to cling to the base of his cock with all his might to keep from coming immediately as he felt the tight clutch of Merlin’s body engulf him. 

“Fuck, Merlin,” Arthur panted, his heels digging into the mattress as he set up a frantic rhythm, experimenting with the grip of his hand in combination with the sensation of Merlin’s tight heat. “You’re gonna kill me.” 

“Are you touching yourself?” Merlin asked hotly. 

“Yes,” Arthur answered on a gasp. 

“Good,” Merlin said, pleased. “So, you’re enjoying this?” 

Arthur snorted and replied, “I know it’s hard, _Mer_ lin, but try not to act like an idiot.” 

Despite Arthur’s own thrusting, the clench of Merlin’s hole didn’t move and Arthur supposed it was his turn. He wanted to try something different, something impossible without the aid of magic. He slowed the slide of his cock within his hand as he thought until he said, sighing a silent farewell to the sweet pressure of Merlin’s arse, “I stick my cock up your arse whilst also fucking it down your throat?” Arthur hadn’t meant to add the slight hesitancy at the end that turned the statement into a question but since he didn’t actually have two cocks, he wasn’t sure what this was going to do. “I time my thrusts so that I’m leaving your mouth the same time I pull out of your arse,” Arthur said, gaining confidence as a keening sound emerged from Merlin. “And you can’t decide which cock to pursue. But it doesn’t really matter because I plunder you fast and hard and I’m slamming back into you in no time.” 

“Arthur,” Merlin croaked out and Arthur was pleased to hear how wrecked Merlin sounded. “I’m so close.” 

“Come, Merlin,” Arthur said, returning his hand to his cock and speeding up his strokes. “I want to hear you.” 

“I seize your lips,” Merlin said urgently before Arthur heard a long, extended groan, Merlin’s searing kiss like a brand against Arthur’s lips. 

Arthur was ready to come and he ran his unoccupied hand up his stomach to his nipples, giving one a slight flick. 

“Play with my nipples?” Arthur asked and Merlin, obviously trying to catch his breath, said, “I pull on your nipple piercing…” 

“I haven’t got…” Arthur started to interrupt only to feel the sharp stab of something cool go through his nipple before there was a quick tug. Arthur glanced down but no ring was in evidence and Merlin continued, “I rotate the gold hoop, just to the point of too far before sucking the ring and nipple into my mouth, rolling my tongue around both.” 

“I’m gonna have to get my nipples pierced,” Arthur panted as he frantically thrust up into his fist, so close, so close. 

“I bite your nipple, hard, and stick one finger up your arse, sending my magic further in until it surges against that spot in you. It pulses so fast within you, you can hardly differentiate between each sharp thrust.” 

Arthur came with a shout, come exploding over his hand and chest, mixing with the glistening sweat of his body, Merlin’s gift pendant sprawled to the side of his chest. 

“Did I, entertain you enough?” Arthur gasped out and was glad Merlin couldn’t see his face when he gave his cheeky reply, “Mildly.” 

They listened to each other breath for a bit but as Arthur’s body began to cool, he grimaced. 

“I do wish you were here to magic away this sticky mess,” Arthur said disgustedly as he headed over to the wash cloth and basin. 

“Is that the only reason you’d want me there?” Merlin asked teasingly and Arthur answered in kind. 

“Of course not. There’s also my armour to polish and my cup to fill.” 

“Prat,” Merlin laughed. 

“Idiot,” Arthur retorted warmly, returning to the bed, now clean. 

A languid warmth suffused Arthur and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay awake much longer. 

“Think you’ll be up and about when we return to Camelot?” Arthur yawned. 

“Maybe,” Merlin answered, sounding just as tired as Arthur. “Gaius says I’m improving but he’s still keeping me on bed rest. This is the most fun I’ve had in days. Mostly, Gaius has me studying up on the uses of various plants. Did you know there’s a plant that can…” 

“Go to sleep, Merlin,” Arthur commanded, not ready to hear non-stop prattle about _plants_. And for once, Merlin obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
